


Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moon light?

by larrystylinson891



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abusive Zayn because I am really mad at him right now, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dark Harry, Harry is really big ;), Harry is supernatural, M/M, Niall and Liam are married, Possessive Harry, Size Kink, Top Harry, Twink Louis, and other things but you have to read to find out, cause i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylinson891/pseuds/larrystylinson891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So if the devil ask you to dance, you better say never, because a dance with devil might last you forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you ever danced with the devil by the pale moon light?

“Are you afraid?” He smirks pushing his chest closer to mine giving me little space to back away  
“Why should I be, you would never hurt me.” I say my breathing coming out rugged making him chuckle and push off the wall he corned me in  
“You don’t know that Louis, I have hurt a lot of people and you are no exception.” He moves swiftly across the room to the small table that holds his alcohol pouring himself whiskey  
“But Harry your forgot one thing.” I whisper   
“And whats that Louis?” He asks swoshing the liquid around his glass cup  
“You didn’t feel the same about them as you do me.” He hand stops some of the whiskey spilling out over the side  
“Is that right Louis?” His voice got lower and god forbid scarier  
“Yes sir.” He turns to me a blank expression on his face  
“You sure?” He asks   
“Why wouldn’t I be?” I ask  
“Your very naïve boy.” He places his glass on the table  
“Is that so Mr. Styles?” I chuckle  
“You tell me.” He walks over to the black coach that placed in the middle of the large living room we were currently in  
“I wouldn’t think so. I mean I do have proof that you do love me.” I speak slowly carefully thinking my words through before speaking them  
“Oh. How so?” He asks his eyebrow being raised  
“Well for starters the way you reacted when I brought it up, you froze as if I had figured out your biggest secret.” His smirk grows  
“Is that all?” His eyes run over my body making me shiver  
“Oh Mr. Styles you should know the answer to this one.” I move across the room to sit next to him on the large sofa  
“How about the way you make me feel safe when I am with you, or maybe how possesive you get when I bring up Zayn.” His eyes turn black  
“Don’t even speak his name.” He spits   
“But sir he is a man, is he not?” I ask a small smirk rising on my face  
“No person that hits his partner is a man.” His fists clench tightly the pads of his fingers slowly turning white  
“Oh and there is that,” His eyes look into mine making me shiver “I know you would never hurt me because I have already been hurt to much. The way you hold me at night as if to tell me that I can never get away. So mister Styles do you still think I am naïve?”   
“Is that what you want?” He asks my face turning to one of confusion  
“Elaborate sir.”   
“To love you, is that what you want?” He asks  
“One could only wish that the devil would love them.”   
“Is that what I am to you, just the devil?” He asks  
“That’s what you are, no?” I ask   
“Well the one and only.” He whispers  
“Then I simply only see you for what you are.” I speak softly   
“I could only wish you see me as more.” He speaks   
“You mean love you sir?” I ask my smirk falling  
“Well sort of Louis, I would like you to see by whats on the inside not the outside.”   
“How could I when you have made no move to love me.” He chuckles  
“You confuse me Louis.” It being my turn to laugh  
“No sir I am simply making you think of how you feel about me by helping you understand what me and the whole world see you as.”   
“Well then Louis do you love me?” He asks  
“Have I not already answered this question sir?” I think back to only minutes ago when this conversation started  
“No Louis you simply brought me loving you back into this discussion.” He says looking at the floor  
“Isn’t that what this conversation is about?” I ask  
“Yes Louis it is.” He says sharply as if warning me to not bring it up and if it was months ago I probably wouldn’t have but he had changed me in more ways then he knows  
“Well Harry, do you love me?”   
“Louis I have never loved anyone and never plan to.” He stands from the couch moving back over to his liqour  
“And why is that?” I ask  
“I am not capable of loving someone.” My heart falters   
“Well life is all about trying different things.”   
“Louis as much as I would like to love you I just can’t my heart can only open so much and it seems it’s already full.” He turns his back pouring more whiskey into his half empty glass  
“Well then I think that answers my question as well.” I stand as well moving towards the door  
“How so?” He says  
“Because Harry my mum has always told me to never love someone that will never love me back. So Harry, I have to say goodbye well until you realize that you do love me.” I grab onto the handle of his front door  
“Goodbye Louis.” He turns to me pain flashing in his eyes before is wiped away by the same blankness he always wears  
“See you soon sir.” I say opening and closing the door behind me as I walk into the cold November air  
“Louis you need to eat.” Liam my older brother spoke shoving soup to me breaking me from my thoughts  
“I have eaten.” I spoke quietly  
“Louis a piece of mum’s bread is not enough for you, please eat more.” He begs sadness clear in his eyes  
Watching me break down inside has taken a huge toll on everybody’s life, it’s been 2 months since the last time I had spoke to Harry and I missed him.  
“Is he not eating still?” Niall my brothers husband asked   
“Yeah, Ni what do I do this has never happened?” Liam moved over to stand by the love his life  
“You need to talk to Harry.” He whispers  
“No if he wanted to see Louis he would’ve come already.” Liam shakes off the idea  
“Well, Liam I have no other idea. Maybe this is just a phase that will pass.” Niall tries to reasure his husband of 6 years  
“Maybe.” Liam says wrapping his arms around his small irish husband  
…..  
Harry’s p.o.v.  
The hole in my chest only grew as each day passed. I didn’t realize I would miss my loud smart mouthed princess as much as I did. I lose him over not loving him but how could someone as dark as me love someone as bright as him. I just want to see him, I need to see him but he has to come to me I refuse to go to him it will only make me look weak.  
…..  
1 year later  
Louis’ p.o.v.  
The days passed on and on it already being over a year since I had seem him. That’s how I found myself outside the fimilar black door that lead to everyone else’s hell but my heaven. My fist collided with the dark wood.  
“One second.” The deep voice that I had yearned to hear for over a year spoke sending the same chills down my spine it always did  
The lock clicked open and the door slowly opened.  
“Louis I never thought I would see you again.” He said as I pushed myself through the door and made my way to the living room  
“Well here’s the thing, I realized something when I didn’t see that stupid smirk you always wear everyday.” I say looking as he makes his way towards me  
“And what’s that?” He asks pining me against the wall  
“That I was wrong.” I say confusion running over his face  
“Oh, about what?” He asks  
“I do love you, actually more than I ever thought possible. More than I have ever loved somebody in my whole life. You made my life a living hell the last year and I am done pretending that I don’t feel this way. I’m done lying.” I say grabbing his neck pushing his lips inches from mine as I close my eyes  
“I love you Harry.” I say feeling his light breathing fan on my lips  
“I love you too Louis.” He whispers pushing our lips together  
I move my hands to his hair as his move to my waist pushing me more into the wall. His tongue swips at my bottom lips making me open my mouth so he could have access to my mouth. He tastes like mint and whiskey the way he usually he tastes.   
“Make love to me Harry.” I say removing my lips from his  
“Okay.” He says moving down to my neck dragging his sharp teeth along the awaiting skin  
“Bite me Harry.” I say   
“You sure?” He asks looking into my eyes  
“Yes Harry I want to be bonded to you.” I say making him smile  
“As you wish.” He says before biting into the skin where my neck meets my shoulder  
My knees buckle as he sucks some blood before pulling back and licking over the two teeth marks that he had created. My vision started cutting out and my mind fuzzy before I lost all control of my limbs and feel into his arms everything going black.  
….  
I awoke to a black ceiling with a glass chandelier hanging down from it. I looked around to see a dark brown dresser sitting in the corner with a black metal desk sitting beside it, a mirror was placed on the brown door that was across the room from the bed I was currently resting on.  
“Harry.” I croaked my voice coming out rough  
The door opened and Harry appeared wearing well his normal attire which is surprise surprise all black.   
“How are you feeling?” He asked and I hadn’t really thought about that yet   
“Horny and dazed but mostly horny.” I smirk making him roll his eyes and smile  
“I can help you out with both of those things.” Harry said walking over to the bed handing me 2 small white pills and a glass of water that were placed on the night stand I neglected to notice  
I quickly took the pills and drank the water before handing it back to Harry for him to set back down. I pulled him onto the bed pushing him against the headboard as I quickly staddled his thighs.   
“You know what I really missed daddy?” I spoke Harry groaning from the word I used to address him  
“And what’s that?” He asked  
“Your huge cock.” I say before attaching my lips to his my hands moving quickly to remove his to tight skinny jeans  
I work quickly to remove both of our clothes grabbing onto his long length as soon I get it into my view. He moans longly as I stroke him to full hardness. I run my thumb against the tip before I lick up the base of his length.  
“Oh fuck Louis.” He moans  
I smile at him before taking him into my mouth swirling my tongue around the tip before pushing the rest of it into my mouth gagging slightly when it hit the back of my throat. I hollowed my cheeks as I started pulling off until my lips wrapped around his tip. I licked the precome that had started to form before I started bobbing up and down slowly grabbing the base squezzing everytime my lips meet my hand.  
“Louis I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop.”  
I pull off with a pop grinning before sliding up Harrys body attaching my lips with his again. He grabbed onto my waist before flipping us over to where I am on top.  
“Let make you feel good yeah?” He asks  
“Yeah.” I say   
He reaches over to the nighstand grabbing the lube from the top drawer setting it next to my waist. He pushes my legs open wide before licking a fat stripe over my clenching hole. I moan loudly grabbing onto Harrys hair. He swirled his tongue around the ring of muscles before pushing it in sucking on the rim as he started to rotate his tongue.   
“D-daddy uhhhh.” I moan as he pushes his index finger in  
I clench around his tongue and finger making him grunt and pull his tongue out. I whine as he pushes a second finger scissoring them. I start pushing onto his fingers causing him to add a thrid and final finger before pulling out. I grabbed the lube from under the blanket it had somehow made it to squirting it into my palm before spreading it around his length. He pulls it from my grip taking it into his own as he aligns it with my hole before pushing in slowly.   
“Uhh so tight.” He moans as he bottoms out  
“Only for you daddy.” I reasure as he slowly pulls out before slamming back in hitting my prostate causing me to scream out  
He smirks knowing very well he hit that sweet bundle nerves I can never seem to hit. He grabs my waist as he sits back on his heels pulling me back as he thrusts into me at an unhuman pace which makes since him being supernatural and all.  
The fimilar tug in the bottom of my stomach breaks me from the amazing pleasure that I was feeling.  
“Daddy I’m gonna cum.” I moan   
“Cum baby, cum for me.” He says picking up his speed as I spill all over my stomach  
I clench tightly around him causing him moan my name loudly before spilling into me collapsing onto me after he finshes.  
“I love you Louis.” He says burying his face in my neck   
“I love you Harry.” I say smiling because I was right all along

**Author's Note:**

> Well thats it, do what you usually do and comment what you think.... Im sorry if there is any mistakes I just started writing and can't write like Shakespeare or a professional writter... That being said thanks for reading and enjoy your day.


End file.
